I Love Her
by TeamDiNozzo
Summary: "you really liked her huh?" "no." My take on what happened after Courtney was voted off. First Total Drama fic so please be nice! Review?


A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at a TDI fic :D hahah well, I loved the show and blah blah blah (: I only watched almost the entire Total Drama Island and then some of TD Action and World Tour. But I do know that Duncan dumps Courtney for Gwen (that man stealing bitch! How could she? D: ) well anyways, this is my first fic as I said before x3 hahaha and it's a DxC one! :D hahah I just loved them together (: people say opposites attract right? Well, what better example that Duncan and Courtney? Hehehe well, I'd like some honest feedback on what you guys think of this (: I usually write NCIS so this is a huge difference. So review? Please? (:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well…..the idea I think I own haha but not the characters or anything associated with them….and I make no profit off of this…..wish I did….prob make a fortune hahaha x)**

* * *

The two waved as they were taken away from each other.

Duncan stood at the end of the dock until the boat was out of sight. He sighed and let his shoulders slump.

He jumped lightly when someone tapped his shoulder. Slowly, he turned around. His friend Geoff placed his hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"Dude, I think you need to see this." he led the unusually depressed punk back to camp.

* * *

Everyone watched as Geoff led Duncan back. The boy's expression was solemn. His teal eyes full of sadness, shoulders slumped, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Duncan looked back at Geoff who gave his shoulder a light squeeze and pointed ahead at the TV screen that DJ had brought out.

He turned from Geoff, to DJ, who turned the TV on and had pushed the 'play' button.

What he saw made his blood boil.

He watched as votes were switched.

Votes that had only one name on them.

Courtney.

The tape ended and the rest of the campers, even host Chris, watched as Duncan clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. The emotions in his eyes changed from sadness, to anger and hatred. His eyes found the ones framed by glasses, belonging to a certain red headed nerd. The cause for all his pain.

Harold.

Duncan saw red as he charged at the scrawny teen. No one seemed to react quick enough to stop the enraged punk from wailing on the dweeb. They watched as Duncan tackled the other boy and knock him onto the ground. Straddling the nerd, Duncan began to mercilessly wail on him.

"You bastard!" Duncan yelled as he punched Harold in the gut. "You asshole!" he screamed. He landed several more blows to the boy below him. "Why?" he grabbed Harold's shirt and lifted his torso off the ground. Bringing their faces mere centimeters apart. "Huh? Why the hell would you do that?" he screamed. His face red. "I'm going to kill you, you fucking asshole!" he yelled.

By now several others were trying to remove Duncan before he actually succeeded in killing Harold. They could see the tremors that were currently causing the punk to shake.

"Hey, come on man," Owen tried to reason. "why don't we just-" he made the mistake in coming to close and Duncan hit him, hard enough to make Own think that he was no longer going to have biological children in the future.

"Come on dude," Geoff said. "just let him go."

"No." Duncan growled. He could feel his hold on his emotions slowly start to slip away.

"Duncan," Bridgett took a hesitant step forward. "think about this Duncan." she said in a calm voice. Not once reveling how terrified she really was of the teen before her. "You don't wanna do this. Courtney wouldn't want this."

That hit home. Duncan glared at Harold for another minute or two before he released his hold on Harold's shirt and violently shoved him back onto the ground.

Carefully, DJ went over and placed a gentle hand on Duncan's shoulder.

Slowly, he got up. His head bowed. Again, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Gwen and Leshawna carefully helped Harold stand up.

Harold was just getting his balance back when suddenly, Duncan spun around and punched him square in the face, using as much force as he had.

Geoff could've sworn he heard Duncan's fist break Harold's cheekbone.

"Fucking prick." Duncan said. Then he spun around and ran off into the woods. Leaving everyone else to stare and try to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

It had been hours. Three hours to be exact, since anyone had seen Duncan.

"Dude, you should probably go and find him." Owen said to Geoff.

Geoff nodded. No one had admitted it out loud, but they were all terrified or the juvie convict. They knew he talked and acted tough, but no one ever thought that it was true.

Geoff stood and motioned for DJ to come with him. Duncan wouldn't hurt either of them of the big teddy bear DJ was there.

Right?

* * *

"Duncan!" Geoff called out for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He and DJ had been out searching for the delinquent for almost an entire hour. It was dark, and quite cold considering the summer time and climate.

"Come on man!" DJ called. "It's late," he glanced at the trees, tall, and towering over him. "lets all just head back to camp."

Silence washed over the duo as they shared a look. Neither wanting to continue searching for their friend, but at the same time, not wanting to give up on him when he needed friends the most.

"I don't want to." came a quiet and distant voice.

"Duncan?" DJ called out. "Hey man, where are you?"

Geoff nudged DJ's arm gently and pointed up. DJ followed Geoff's pointing finger and saw where Duncan had been for the past four hours.

Duncan was up one of the taller trees. Sitting on a branch, surprisingly well balanced, sitting with his arms hugging his legs to his chest. Chin resting on his knees. His gaze looking out over the water.

"Dude it's been four hours." Geoff said up to the teen. "When you plan on coming back?"

Duncan remained silent. Staring vacantly over the water.

Noticing that he wasn't getting an answer, Geoff made a move to climb up after him.

"Do it Geoff," Duncan warned. "and I'll jump. I swear." his gaze never moving from the last spot he'd seen her.

Wisely, he backed off. Only to notice DJ inching his way to where Duncan was sitting and carefully settled himself next to him.

"Hey man." DJ said nervously. He didn't like heights. But he was doing this for Duncan _For Duncan. _he repeated to himself. "That was uh, quite a beating you gave Harold earlier." he slowly turned his head towards the punk next to him.

"Fucking prick deserved it." Duncan said quietly. he tightened his arms around his legs. In hopes of shutting out some of the pain.

He still couldn't believe it. He was a bad-ass. A punk, juvie convict, a delinquent. And she was a preppy, follow the rules, goody-two-shoes. Perfect. Something that went completely against his morals. He loathed girls like her.

Yet, _not _her.

"You really liked her huh?" DJ said quietly.

"No." Duncan shook his head.

DJ watched his friend carefully.

Slowly, Duncan closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. Finally accepting the truth.

"I love her." he said quietly.

He, Duncan Evans, was in love, with Courtney Taylor.

DJ was the only one to see the lone tear slip through the closed eyelids and slide down the delinquent's pale cheek.

* * *

A/N: So? how'd I do? :D hahaha well lemme know what you thought of it :)

Review?


End file.
